1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a borescope system which is used to ascertain the survival of victims and determine the ambient temperature, presence or amount of gas, etc. in isolated spaces to which the victims are confined due to collapse of houses or landslides caused by man-made accidents or natural calamities, such as storm or flood disasters or earthquakes. 2. Description of the Related Art
If houses are collapsed or a landslide is caused by a man-made accident or a natural calamity, such as a storm or flood disaster or an earthquake, so that some people are confined to a space isolated from the outside, the victims must be rescued speedily and properly. In doing this, it is very important to ascertain the survival of the victims in advance and exactly get the bearings of the situation.
In most cases, it is hard to externally identify a victim who is confined to a collapsed house, and his or her loudest shout often cannot be heard from the outside. If the victim is left in the house for a long period of time, he or she may possibly die from oxygen starvation, fatigue, or hunger.
Nevertheless, no apparatuses have yet been provided to ascertain the survival of victims or detect the conditions of such confinement.